


Untitled Dureena/Galen smutfic

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Crusade, Merry Gentry - Laurell K Hamilton
Genre: First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-13
Updated: 2007-09-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Commentfic written for drkcherry





	Untitled Dureena/Galen smutfic

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

His mouth trailed across her dusky, golden skin, hot and impatient, teeth scraping along her stomach. Dureena arched into him, his fingers tightening on her hips. He bit the curve of her waist, just above the sharp jut of her hip - she groaned.

 

"More-"

 

Galen obliged, yanking the leather leggings off roughly, his fingers immediately between her legs. He pushed his fingers deep into her body as he bit into the soft flesh of her inner thigh.

 

"Your mouth," she breathed - ordered - and he obliged again.

 

His hand at the back of her thigh, he pushed her leg up toward her chest, an awkward, exposed position. If she moved to free herself, he'd stop, she was sure of it and the things he was doing with his mouth were too delightful to interrupt.

 

He flicked his tongue across her ass, teasing at the tight little hole before licking a long stripe up to her clit. His teeth closed on the nub sharply, leaving her screaming. He slipped his finger inside her again, his teeth scraping against her clit.

 

"More!" she demanded, pulling at his shoulders and his clothes, pushing his leather pants past his hips to free his cock.

 

Wrapping her legs around his waist, she guided his cock inside her, pulling her hips to his and impaling herself on him. He sank into her deep and thick and she pushed herself harder onto him, desperate to move, desperate to fuck him, to be fucked.

 

Galen slammed into her, over and over, rough and careless and she welcomed it...felt the burn begin at the back of her throat and her gut, exploding over her violently and completely - waking her.

 

She looked around her empty quarters, disoriented and electric, her body still pulsing from the orgasm. Lying back, she slipped her fingers between her legs, her body wet and swollen and alive. She brought herself quickly to orgasm again, twisting hard at her nipples and imagining his teeth on them - again.

 

"Galen," she whispered, drawing the second orgasm out.

 

Deep baritone laughter filled the room abruptly.

 

"You called?"

 

"GALEN!" she screamed murderously, answered only by silence.


End file.
